Coklat menjadi Robot yang memakai PSP
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: Last Chapter! 'Aku hanya ingin bilang... kalau Matt seorang Masochist' R n R,please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:: Duo TO, Tapi di sini mereka punya saya..*Peluk Matt-Mello-Near* (Dilempar Pretty Asmara)

Rated:: T

Genre:: Humor,Abal,Gajeness,Garing(Readers::lha? Katanya humor? ="=),OOC atau apalah

Pairing:: None

..

.Enjoy!

XDa

.

Ini cerita tentang 3 anak Wammy's House yang paling mencolok, Near-Mello-Matt. Mereka bertiga sedang berlibur ke Jepang dan sedang mengunjungi festival musim panas di sana.

Kelihatannya itu memang biasa saja, tapi lain cerita jika 'MEREKA' bertiga yang menjalani kisah ini. So, check it out,guys!

Part 1

[Bandara Narita,07.00 a.m]

"Mello,Near, apa kalian tidak kedinginan? Ruangan di sini penuh AC, kenapa kalian malah memakai baju tipis begitu? Apa lagi kau, Mello.. kau hanya memakai rompi setengah jadi!" ujar Matt sok menasehati, ia berbangga hati karena setidaknya ia sudah memakai jaket di luar kaos "NAPI"-nya (?).

"Enak saja! Kenapa kamu bilang bajuku setengah jadi! Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan AC, kau saja yang tidak! Kebiasaan pakai kipas sate sih.." protes Mello sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pot di belakang pintu.

Matt bengong, "Kenapa kau menunjuk-nunjuk pot?"

"Lho? Itu bukan kamu?"sekarang Mello menunjuk kucing belang yang ada di samping Near. (Tunggu dulu, Di bandara mana mungkin ada kucing! Oy,Kau bodoh ya?)

"Aku di sini,di depanmu,penjilat coklat!Matamu kenapa,sih? Tertutup lemak coklat-mu?" Matt sudah emosi karena disamakan dengan pot dan kucing yang belang hitam-putih. Bahkan ia hampir saja melempar PSP-nya ke wajah Mello. Tetapi tentu saja tidak jadi, karena PSP adalah hidup-matinya.

"Hmmm…mungkin juga.. akhir-akhir ini aku malah salah mengira kau dengan Near… jadi kemarin aku menyerang (?) Near,"ujarnya malu-malu sambil melirik Near. Near hanya tersenyum genit (?) dan mencolek coklat Mello. "EEEEEHHHH! COKLAAATT SAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"teriak Mello.

"!" Matt menarik baju Mello dengan emosinya.

"KAU… selingkuh ya! Hoy! Selingkuh! Dasar buaya berkepala coklat!" Matt mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mello yang sedang mencomot coklat.

"Uhuukk!Uhhukk!hwentikaaann! Coklay swaya!couklay Swaya!"akibat guncangan yang kira-kira setara 9,8 skala meter(?),coklat yang ia makan dari bulan lalu (?) sampai sekarang keluar dengan sempurnanya.

"GRRRR!Kalau kau,Near! Kenapa kau memakai kemeja tipis begitu! (Oy? Masih ngomongin itu juga? =A=)"Tanya Matt emosi.

"…tidak masalah, saya membawa robot pembuat api saya. Ini saya pakai untuk menghangatkan tubuh,"ucap Near tenang sambil menyalakan api dari robot yang ia miliki.

"Ooohh. Jadi begitu! Ide bagus ju-..Hooyy! jangan membuat kebakaran di bandara!"ucapan Matt terhenti begitu ia melihat Near memakai tanaman disampingnya sebagai kayu bakar.

"Hentikan apinya!Api!Apinyaaa!"Matt mulai kalap setelah melihat api dari tanaman itu merambat ke arah kursi tunggu.

"MELLO! Hentikan apinya! Aku butuh air! Cepat! Aku butuh Air!" Matt menampar-nampar Mello yang terkapar akibat shock setelah kehilangan coklatnya,PLAAAKK!PLAAAKK!BUK!BAK!TATATATA! BAK!BUK!PLAAK!DRRRRTTT!PRANGGG!ZREZZZ!SRAAANGG!(bunyi apa,tuh? ==a). Otomatis Mello juga ikut kalap, matanya melotot dan meludahi api yang mulai membesar itu.(Hah?kapan selesainya?) Matt sudah benar-benar panik,ia bahkan merengek-rengek sambil memukul-mukul bedug(?). Sedangkan Mello masih sibuk meludahi api itu dengan melotot lebar.

"GYAAAA! Apinya tambah besar! Gyaaaa!" teriak Matt sambil sembah-sujud. Tiba-tiba…. BRUUUUSSSSHHH! Air dalam jumlah banyak membasahi api itu berserta Mello dan Matt.

"Tenang saja, robot saya juga bisa mengeluarkan air kok,"ujar Near santai. Matt dan Mello hanya melongo melihat robot setinggi 10 kaki di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya daritadi, bodoh!"jerit Mello.

"Lagipula, darimana robot sebesar ini! Bagaimana kau membawanya!"ujar Matt ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Oh, robot ini saya terbangkan dari amerika menggunakan sayapnya sendiri, karena takut ada monster yang mengganggu manusia, jadi saya membawanya untuk membantu melawan monster itu." Terang Near.

"KAU PIKIR KITA INI DI DUNIA FANTASI (Eh? DUFAN? =A=a)!Kau bisa ditangkap polisi membawa benda aneh ini!" jawab Mello ketus.

"Benda aneh?"Near menautkan kakinya, eh salah, alisnya.

"Dia gebetan baru saya, namanya,L-PENYET(?)!"jawab Near kesal. "Benda aneh itu benda hitam yang selalu ada di mulutmu itu," sambungnya lagi.

"Kauuuu-.. Haa.. Huuattttchuuuu!"tiba-tiba saja Mello bersin.

"Hei,hei… jangan bertengka-… Huuuattchiii!Huaaattchii!"Matt yang ingin melerai juga ikut-ikutan bersin.

Huuuattchii!Huuuaaattchuu! Haaaa….haaaa,,, haaaaatchiiii!Huaattchiii!

[Hotel, 03.00 p.m]

"Brrrrrr…brrrrrr!" Mello meringkuk di kasur sambil mencomot coklatnya. "Haa..ah..…hatttsyiimmm!Ma…MMaa…"

"Makan?"sambung Near. Matt memainkan PSP-nya dengan serius, jari-jarinya yang terlatih menari dengan luwesnya.(Tumben serius)

"Mmaammaa…aaaappaa"Mello tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapanya.

"…..Coklat? " sambung Near lagi.

"Itu terlalu jauh Near!Mana mungkin dia bilang itu-..Haattsyyimm!" cerocos Matt . "Ahhhhhh!PSP kuuu!" Matt merengek karena PSP-nya terkontaminasi oleh ingusnya. Sedangkan Mello mengangguk-angguk sambil menunjuk Near.

"EEEEEEHHHH! Jadi bener?"Matt kaget karena ucapan Near tepat. "EEEEEHHHHHH! NNOOOOO!" Matt membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke guling dengan keras ketika melihat tulisan 'GAME OVER' di layar PSP-nya."Kenapa kau bisa mengerti ucapan Mello,Near?" tanya Matt yang berdarah-darah (Eh?kok bisa!) kikuk sambil mojok di lampu.

"Eh? …(diam)….Telepati?"jawab Near balik tanya.

"….."hening.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"protes !

"Oh, begitu ya?" jawab Near. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kau cepat ke rumah sakit, kepalamu berdarah banyak sekali,(Karena itu aku tanya, kenapa bisa berdarah!)" ucap Near kemudian.

"Hey,mells, persediaan coklatmu sudah habis."ucap Matt yang kepalanya sudah kinclong bersih(Eh? Itu cepat sekali!).

(BRAAAK!) Mello bangun dari kasur dengan sigap, dan langsung mencekek leher Matt. "! COKLAAATTT SAYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Mello membelalakan matanya sampai monas(?),

"UHHUUKK!UHUUUK! kau tinggal perlu membeli lagi kan?"ucap Matt panik. Mello berhenti mencekik gulingnya (Eh?). tiba-tiba Mello menggeret Matt keluar kamar dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggeret sebuah robot bersama dengan Near yang mengigit robot itu.

"Mells?"

(Bersambung ke part 2,kisah lanjutan mereka di jepang selama liburan panas.)

Pendek banget yak?

Gomenna~.. ^^ ini fanfic saya yang pertama, jadi maaf kalau garing dan tidak menarik. Tapi saya ingin tetap berusaha membuat yang lebih baik. Karena saya memang suka membuat cerita. Maaf juga jika character mereka OOC (_ _),saya mohon maaf . jika kalian tidak terima kalian boleh memenggal Mello,kok.(?) buat yang sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca spam aneh ini, saya ucapkan" HONTONI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA" (sujud).Emm,tentang lanjutannya.. saya usahakan..

Review please? ^w^

Saya terima segala kritik dan sarannya..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:: Duo TO, Tapi menurut hasil polling arisan RT di rumah saya sih, ini punya saya.. *Dilempar ke jurang*

Rated:: T

Genre:: Humor,Abal,Gajeness,Garing,OOC atau semacamnya..

Pairing:: None

..

.Enjoy!

XDa

[Part 2]

..

.

Previous on::

" UHHUUKK!UHUUUK! kau tinggal perlu membeli lagi kan? "ucap Matt panik. Mello berhenti mencekik gulingnya (Eh?). tiba-tiba Mello menggeret Matt keluar kamar dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggeret sebuah robot bersama dengan Near yang mengigit robot itu.

" Mells? "

Now ::

" Kau akan membawa kita ke mana, Mells? " tanya Matt kebingungan. Timbul semburat merah di pipinya.

(Readers:: Lha? Kok bisa?

Author:: Ya bisa karena "A" kalau pakai "U" jadinya bisu dong.. *digampar

Enggak ding, *ngusap2 pipi yang digampar* Matt malu karena Mello menyeretnya seperti penagih hutang yang menuntut untuk membayar kopi tubruk(?) Mpok Inah.

Readers :: HALAH!

Matt:: Enak aja! Ngapain gue ngutang kopi di Mpok Inah?

Author:: Eh? Nggak pernah ya?

Matt:: Bukan! Yang gue hutangin itu bukan kopi tubruk tau! Tapi pete goreng!

Author+Readers:: ==a *Sweatdrop")

Oke,kita abaikan mulut Matt yang bau pete,kita kembali ke cerita…

..

..

..

..

.

… .

.

Tadi sampai mana,ya?

*Readers::GUBRAAK!*

..

. Tehe~ XDa

.

(Readers:: Gak usah sok Imut! Cepet lanjutin ceritanya! *nodong Author pake kulit kelengkeng*

Author::I,iya..maaf bang.. ==a)

.

" Hah? " tanya Mello balik.

" Mau… dibawa ke mana…. Hubungan kitaaa-….? " ulang Matt sambil berjoget ala Ridho Roma.

" Kamu bodoh,ya?Tentu saja kita mau membeli coklat! " gerutu Mello.

" Ta,tapi.. ini sudah maghrib.. kata mama nanti kita dibawa kalong wewe,loh… "sahut Matt sambil bergaya seperti anak PAUD.

Mello dan Near langsung swt melihat Matt yang sok imut.

(Matt:: Heh! Kenapa gue di buat kayak orang bego? *pinting Author*

Author:: Nggak usah protes deh! Ntar gue sita tuh PSP… Kan gue yang gaji lo! *jambak Matt*

Matt:: Eeh,jangan ambil PSP sayaaaaa! Hiks..hiks.. *nangis bombay*… *cekek Author*

Author:: Apa,hah? Protes? Hah? Nggak terima? Nggak suka? Balikin gajinya! *cekek balik*

Matt+ Author::*cekek-cekekan kelapa,eh..kepala Near* (Padahal nyari kesempitan dalam kesempatan buat nyentuh Matt + Near)

Mello:: *lempar Author ke got* Jangan sentuh pacar gue!

Matt:: *blushing*

Mello:: Matt… Kamu baik-baik saja? Hauuttchhu! *nyodorin linggis,eh, salah.. tangan*

Matt:: Mells..

Mello:: Matt..*ngelap ingus*

" Mells.. "

" Matt… "

" Mello… "

" Maaattt! Huaattchhi! "

" Mellooo! "

*Lari dari masing-masing ujung pantai,(entah kenapa tiba-tiba di pantai), dengan disinari lampu teplok di ujung galaksi, dan deburan ombak yang menghayutkan (baca:: Tsunami), Ryuk yang sedang berdandan dan menari hulahop, LxLight yang sedang –piiiip- di atas pohon bayam, Misa yang sedang syuting iklan Axis yang terbaru, "Misa, kamu akan jadi orang yang blak-blakan", disertai Soichiro, Sachiko, Sayu, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Watari, Roger, Rape pyenber, Justin Bebelac, Naomi Misora, Takada, Minami, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, beserta tetangga-tetangga saya yang sedang nonton wayang golek di pinggir warung Mpok Inah, yang dibintangi oleh Shinchan dan Doraemon. Dan Sebastian +Ciel yang tampak sedang lomba marathon dengan gendongan ala bridal style karena dikejar Author (Karena Author norak dan dikira kabur dari RSJ Nusa Ngambangan) dan Mpok Inah? Dia sedang asik berjoget ria di disko Rp. 5000,-. Slow motion::mode on*

Author:: 'Perasaan, jarak mereka cuma 1 meter deh, kenapa mereka lari jadi kayak 500000 Km?(==a) siapa sih yang bikin Fanfic gaje ini?'

" Maaaatttt.. "

" Me-… "

Readers:: *jitak Matt sama Mello pake bola bowling* Hoy! Cepetan balik ke cerita! *Mutilasi author* Liat Near tuh! Kasian dari tadi di bebek cuekin(?)!

Near:: *puppy eyes* Hiks… Saya nggak punya bebekkk…. *nangis di pojok kanan atas partai PKS*

M+M+Author+Readers:: Swt.. ==a)

..

.

..

Yak,yak.. anak-anak.. mari kita kembali lagi ke cerita, maaf jika Authornya gila dan gak waras..

..

.

..

.

..

.(Readers:: Jangan bilang kalo lo lupa lagi ceritanya! *Deathglare* *Nyiapin sapu lidi*

Author:: Enggak kok.. ==a

Asal nuduh aja sih? Jangan menghakimi sendiri dong..

Ceritanya mau dilanjutin nggak nih?

Readers:: Halah..

Yaiyalah, makanya cepetan!

Author:: Minta uang! (=w=)

*ditimpuk sendal paku*)

…

.[Festival kembang api musim panas, 18.56 p.m]

..

" Kita sudah sampai! " seru Mello sambil melepaskan pegangannya (baca:: penyeretannya) pada Matt dan robot Near (bersama dengan pemiliknya,tentunya).

Matt melongo setelah melihat papan nama tempat itu, " Mbah Surip Chocho-Chacha-Chichi-Chuchu? " Matt dan Near langsung swt begitu membaca plang toko itu. _'Namanya aja gaje bin gak jelas and blak-blakan gini..*tiba-tiba muncul Misa entah dari mana karena mendengar namanya dipanggil (blak-blakan) *, apalagi dalemnya?'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

.

..

Dan benar saja, ketika mereka memasuki toko yang terkesan suram itu benar-benar aneh. Ruangan itu dapat meyebabkan kebutaan kilat. Toko itu hanya memiliki satu ruangan persegi, sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk tempat sewaan di acara festival kembang api ini. Dan hal apa yang mampu membuat kita buta express?

Mari saya jelaskan, itu ruangan penuh warna pink. Gorden, meja, kursi, lantai, renda-renda, dinding, lukisan, sapu, garpu, sendok, tusuk gigi, odol, gigi palsu, monyet, dan barang-barang aneh lainnya, semua berwarna 'PINK'. Bahkan di dinding yang menghadap ke pintu pun, terdapat poster yang bertuliskan 'SAYA PINK' .

Dan hal yang mampu membuat anda kejang-kejang bahkan ayan di tempat, saudara-saudara, adalah L yang menempati kursi renda nan buruk rupa. Dan apa ternyata saudara-saudara? Yak, dan… GOOOOLLLLL! *PLAAK*. Eh, bukan itu maksud saya, bukan hanya seorang panda yang sok lugu *Di tendang L* yang menempati kursi sofa itu, melainkan Light yang sedang berada di atasnya!

.

(Author:: *Nosebleed* Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa! *foto-foto pake hape* cklik, cklik, flash, cklik *upload ke-Paceboke*Yes,success!

Light:: *Nulis nama Author di Death Note*

Author:: *Ayan sampai mati*)

..

.

Yah, sang Author telah pulang ke sisi-Nya.. Baiklah, saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini.. *Baca naskah (baca:: Warisan) yang sebelumnya ditulis Author*..

Oh,iya.. Perkenalkan.. Nama saya Mpok Inah, umur 12 tahun, masih single, muda, singset, seksi.. bagi yang berminat silahkan hubungi biro jodoh 'Ryuk-Ryuk-Kukuruyuk' di 231-527-XXX.. atau add Paceboke saya.. 'Inah si Pelayan Seksoy'

(Light:: " … " *Ambil hape* *telpon biro jodoh Ryuk-Ryuk-Kukuruyuk* Okeh,saya diterima!

..*Add Inah's Paceboke* "OKEH! Saya diconfirm!fufufufufu-" * senyam-senyum mesum*

Author di liang lahat:: *sweatdrop* ==a)

..

" Astajim-ajim-rambut-Upin-kebelah-jadi-dua! Ngapain kalian! " jerit Matt begitu melihat adegan nista itu. Sementara Mello menjerit-jerit gaje sambil nonton sepak bola, eh salah, melihat Light menindih L. Dan Near? Kemanakah Ia gerangan? Ternyata eh ternyata, tanpa diduga, tak disangka-sangka, tanpa dicerna, tanpa pengawet dan tanpa boraks-plaak- Near sedang mengubur sang Author dengan khidmatnya.

L yang sedang asyik mendesah, tiba-tiba langsung menendang perut Light hingga Ia terpental ke gorden tetangga karena kaget.

" Kami tidak sedang apa-apa kok! Saya hanya membantu Light-kun untuk mengerok punggungnya! " sahut orang yang biasa dipanggil Ryuuzaki itu sembari memakai kaus putih favoritnya dengan gugup.

'_Hah?Lo kate gue buta apa? Jelas-jelas gue liyat elo lagi –piiip- sama seme lo, lo bilang bantuin ngerokin? Lagian, mana ada ngerokin orang tapi elo sendirinya gak pake baju? Di bawah pula,'_ curcol Matt dalam hati, sebenarnya Ia ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi Ia tak mau mengucapkannya karena takut PSP barunya disita Author(Naskah udah dari sono, nggak bisa di ganggu gugat,).

" Kalian mau apa ke sini? " tanya Light yang tiba-tiba udah nongol di jendela.

" Aku mau membeli coklat! Ha,Hatsyimm! " jawab Mello cepat yang dari tadi sibuk berteriak gaje dan tiba-tiba ingat tujuan utamanya.

" Oh,coklat? Boleh, berapa ton? " tanya L yang sudah tenang sambil mengigiti kuku jempol kakinya.

" Se- " suara Mello terhenti begitu Ia melihat si Albino 'sialan' yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. _'Buset, nongol darimana nih anak? Kayak kuntilanak, datang tak diundang, pulang diantar.'_ Batinnya.

" Uang Rp.5000,- dapet apa yah? " ucap si Albino sambil memilin rambut dan bajunya yang sudah ubanan.

" Dapet liburan ke taman wisata alam baka, Nak. " sahut Light sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala putih itu.

" Eh? Boleh deh, saya mau jadi TKI aja," ucap Near riang.

(All:: Swt.. ==a)

" Kami cuma mau beli 5 pack coklat saja, L ." kata Matt.

" Eh? Kenapa kamu yang menentukan, Matt! Kan Aku yang mau be- Huattchii-li! Itu sih cuma cukup buat 2 hari aja!, " protes Mello sambil mengusapkan ingusnya ke baju Light.

" GYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BUJUKU, SIALAN! INI DAPAT MENGURANGI KETAMPANANKU YANG PERFEKSIONIS INI! CEPAT BERSIHKAN, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU TEWAS SEKETIKA!. " teriak Light keras-keras tepat di telinga kanan Mello, dan alhasil, Mello jatuh pingsan dengan mulut yang berbusa akibat suara Light yang dahsyat.

" Naik 27% Light-kun, Kau memang KIRA, " ucap L mantap.

Light shock berat, Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika sang Uke-nya masih menuduhnya sebagai KIRA disaat-saat 'ketampanannya' telah terkontaminasi oleh ingus Mello. Ia terdiam mematung tanpa kata, membuat Near mengira bahwa Light adalah robot yang akan menjadi mainan robot gundamnya yang katanya Ia bawa untuk membantu umat manusia untuk melawan sang monster.

.

. "Baiklah, L. Mumpung Mello sedang pingsan, saya akan membeli 5 pack coklat saja. Cepat ya, nggak pake L," seru Matt sambil memeluk Mello di pangkuannya .

(Author:: Cieeee, SO SWEET, MANN! UHUY!

Mpok Inah:: :Lha? Kok balik lagi? Nggak jadi mati?

Author:: Nggak tau, saya disuruh balik lagi, MEREKA nggak mau nerima saya. Ya ampun, mereka baik banget nggak sih? Aduh, saya terharu…

Mello+Matt+Near+L+Light+Mpok Inah+Readers:: _'gue tau kenapa elo dibalikin lagi dari alam sana. Pasti karena mereka nggak tahan liyat kegilaan lo yang nggak ketulungan'_

Author:: (OwO )? Kenapa? Kok pada diem? Ada yang salah dengan saya? Oh, kalian kangen saya? Sini, sini.. satu-satu peluk saya, baris yang tertib ya…

All:: " NGGAK DEH, MAKASIH!. " *Ngibas-ngibasin tangan* _'Gila, boro-boro kangen, yang ada malah gue takut ngebayangin bencana apalagi yang menimpa gue!'_

Author:: Oya, Mpok Inah, makasih ya, udah gantiin saya… mulai dari sini biar saya aja yang urus, anda boleh kembali ke warung anda. Oya! Ini, tips dan gaji anda… *nyodorin kulit pisang*

Mpok Inah:: ==a)

..

.

L yang mendengar dengan ucapan Matt hanya terdiam, Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Matt yang membingungkan, _'Nggak pake L? Apa maksudnya? Harusnya Matt-kun tau kan, kalau saya itu punya Light-kun. Jadi kenapa dia bilang nggak pake saya? Lagipula, saya juga nggak akan ikut mereka kok.. Jangan-jangan Matt-kun suka saya?' _

" Kenapa diam, L? Kan tadi saya sudah bilang, nggak pake L, nggak pake 'Lama'! " kata Matt yang sebal melihat L bengong.

" OH! " L ber-O pendek sambil menepuk tangannya sekali, " Jadi begitu, ya… ternyata maksud Matt-kun 'nggak pake L' itu 'Nggak pake Lama'… hmmm..hmmm" L bergumam dan berlalu ke tempat coklat yang Ia jual sambil mengambil gula kubus untuk Ia cerna di dalam perutnya.

Matt cengo melihat kelakuan panda aneh itu, setelah beberapa saat, PANDA *ditimpuk golok* itu kembali ke tempat Matt dan Mello berada .

" Ini,jumlahnya 1000 dollar " Matt bengong sekaligus shock, dompet yang baru Ia keluarkan hampir saja Ia jatuhkan. Bahkan googles yang menggantung di lehernya pun hampir berubah menjadi Kamen Rider.

" Gila! Itu kan cuma 5 pack coklat biasa! Kenapa harganya mahal banget!" pekiknya.

" Yah, habisnya, nyewa tempat ini beserta perabotan dan hiasannya mahal banget, hampir 200000 dollar, karena itu saya menjualnya dengan harga segitu agar dapat mengurangi hutang saya menyewa tempat ini. " jawab L santai.

" Kalo gitu nggak usah nyewa tempat ini! Bukannya untung, malah nambah hutang! " jerit Matt esmosi.

" Ya sudah, Matt-kun boleh nawar deh. Maunya berapa? " kata L pada akhirnya.

" 4000 dollar! " kata Matt masih emosi.

" Hah? Kamu gila ya, Matt-kun? Kamu pikir saya bodoh? Saya tidak mau segitu, jangan ditawaarrrr—" sahut L sambil meniru iklan Axis.

" Yaudah, 1 dollar," jawab Matt asal karena sudah lelah berteriak-teriak pake toa Masjid.

" Deal, Matt-kun, " kata L sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya, ehm , lebih tepatnya, kuku jempol kirinya, Ia gigiti sampai bulu keteknya rontok.

Matt hanya terkulai lemas, letih, lunglai, lelah, setelah melewati keadaan-keadaan yang mampu membuat orang biasa langsung bunuh diri. Tapi, Ia tetap menyambut tangan L yang menyatakan tanda 'DEAL' yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

..

.

Setelah saling bertukar barang yang Ia butuhkan dengan uang 1 dolar yang satu-satunya Ia miliki di dompetnya, (Jiahh, cakep-cakep tapi bokek) Matt dan Near langsung sungkem (?) kepada Light dan L untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya di Festival Musim Panas itu.

..

Mello? Ia berada dalam gendongan Matt, Ia masih tak sadarkan diri ternyata. Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat yang menyenangkan (baca:: menyiksa) itu, Matt dan Near melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah duo L yang saling merangkul bahunya layaknya sepasang Panda dan Alien Mesum yang baru menikah *ditampol duo L*

(Author:: Aduh… saya dipukul duo L yang tampan-tampan itu... senangnya.. (^/^)

Duo L:: "!" *shock* "DASAR AUTHOR GILA! MASOCHIST!")

Duo L ikut melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka, Light yang teringat pada masa kecilnya, hampir saja menyanyikan lagu favoritnya saat TK, "Sayonara.. sayonara.. sampai berjumpa lagi.. sayonara.. sayonara panas..-iklan AC- {AC= Air Cendela}".

Tapi untung saja dia ingat bahwa L ada di sampingnya, sehingga Ia tidak keceplosan menyanyikan lagu itu. Jika tidak, bahaya. Bisa - bisa L langsung minta cerai saat itu juga.

..

. (Bersambung ke part 3)

..

Haaahh.. chap 2 selesai!

Fiuhh…. *ngusap keringet pake baju Light*

Light:: #^*&!$#$%!

Gaje banget endingnya, ya? ==a

Maaf.. lagi-lagi banyak typoo-nya.. T^T

Saya sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja banyak salahnya…

Setelah saya pikir-pikir, cerita ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan judulnya… ==a tapi saya berjanji, di Last chapter, akan saya sambungkan judulnya! Sebenarnya saya berniat meyelesaikan ceritanya di chap ini.. tapi karena sepertinya terlalu panjang, jadi saya bagi dua ceritanya.. satu tempat saja sudah seribet ini ceritanya.. padahal, mereka bertiga belum jalan-jalan di festival. Dan Near? Maaf ya ,nak.. kamu jarang keluar di chap ini.. tapi, tenang saja! Di next chap, kamu akan jadi tokoh utama! Hiks… *peluk Near dengan penuh penghayatan* Oh, iya.. Apakah cerita ini agak (sangat) pervert? =A=… maklum, kalau yang masalah beginian, otak Author dapat bekerja 2000 kali lebih cepat.. *PLAAK*..

Saya jadi bingung, apakah saya harus mengubah Ratednya menjadi M? *pundung*

..

. Cerita mereka yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai di next chap! Karena itu, mohon dukungannya!

(_ _)

Special thanks for Doppelganger's Doll-san.. yang menjadi commentator pertama saya.. terima kasih! T^T maaf Doppelganger's Doll-san, sepertinya saya masih belum bisa melakukan nasihat anda.. maafkan saya.. TT^TT

.

.Jaa!

Review, please?

Review dari anda adalah hidup saya! Segala flame,dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati!

(OwO)m

Nyaa~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:: This is not my own, I just changed it with my own, though.. (Gaya banget pake bahasa Inggris)**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor,Abal,Gajeness,Garing,OOC atau semacamnya..**

**Pairing:: None**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**..**

**.Enjoy!**

**XDa**

.

**[Part 3]**

..

.

**Summary ::** Setelah Mello, Matt dan Near menjauhi toko 'HOMO' itu, mereka memutuskan menjelajahi festival yang katanya terkenal dengan keramaiannya. Bagaimanakah nasib Mello yang terkapar sebelumnya? Mari kita lihat..

.

..

" Apa Mello masih tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Near pada lelaki berambut merah di depannya.

" Yah, sepertinya dia terlalu shock…," Matt dan Near menatap heran dan juga jijik pada Mello yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

" Tch, bahkan kausku jadi basah semua! Lihatlah Near, bajuku yang indah dan penuh karya seni ini menjadi luntur warnanya!" Matt berdecak pelan sambil mengusap-usap baju kesayangannya.

" Ya, ya…," Near hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memainkan gundam kesayangannya. " Setidaknya Mello telah berjasa karena mampu membuat baju 'Zebra' yang kau beli di pasar loak itu rusak..," lanjut Near.

Matt sontak merasa kaget dan kesal mendengar dirinya dihina oleh si 'Albino' autis ini, " ZEBRA, kau bilang? Kau menantangku ya, Albino sialan?" pekiknya sambil mengikuti gaya ucapan ga- eh pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tak bernyawa di sebelahnya.

" Aku tidak menantangmu, Aku hanya kesal karena sikapmu yang norak dan kekanakan itu," jawab Near tanpa menatap Matt.

**Matt's POV::**

JLEB.

Hatiku serasa seperti ditikam pisau daging.

'_Norak! Kekanakan! WTF! Well, kuakui bahwa diriku memang sedikit (sangat) norak… tapi, kekanakan, dia bilang? Apa di rumahnya tak ada kaca satu pun? Hey, Albino sialan! Apa kau pikir kau itu dewasa, dengan selalu melahap gundammu yang laknat itu? Just fuck with that damn gundam already!' _curcolku dalam hati.

" Kau ini memang menyebalkan, Near!" teriakku cukup keras.

" Aku hanya mengikuti ajaran L..,"

' _L? Dasar L sialan! Kau memang iblis yang menyebalkan! Kalau pun seandainya L sampai bersujud di kakiku, aku tak akan sudi menggantikan pekerjaannya yang sama menyebalkannya dengan ALBINO ini. Terkutuklah kau bersama ajaran sesatmu itu!' _aku terus-terusan mengucapkan segala macam sumpah serapah kepada 'Panda homo' yang mungkin sedang bermain dengan si -'Damn KIRA' itu dalam hati.

Karena masih kesal, aku melempar kantung plastik yang berisi coklat milik Mello yang sedaritadi kugenggam dengan kasar ke arah kursi di sebelahku.

BRUUGHH!

" Matt-san..," panggil Near.

Aku hanya diam, berpura-pura tak mendengar sambil memainkan PSP-ku.

' _Hah? Apa? Kau akan meminta maaf? Percuma! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau merengek dan meminta maaf dan memanggilku 'Matt-sama yang paling ganteng, seksi, menggoda, gaul, berkharisma dan jenius', Near..,'_

" Matt-san..," aku masih tak mengubris si bocah Albino itu.

" Matt-san… !"

PLAAAK!

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan benda yang keras dan panas mendarat di belakang kepalaku. Alhasil aku jatuh terjungkal ke depan dan PSP-ku terpental ke arah semak-semak di sampingku. Sambil bangun dari posisiku yang.. ehm.. MEMALUKAN! Bayangkan saja, Aku, seorang Mail Jeevas si jenius game ini, jatuh dengan posisi menungging! Wajahku yang sempurna ini mendarat ke tanah yang keras dan dingin dengan sempurnanya! Sedangkan bekas pukulan di kepalaku itu, muncul asap entah dari mana, dan.. terdapat 3 tumpukan benjolan yang mengenaskan! Hey, kalian! Jangan membayangkanku dengan wajah tertawa seperti itu! Aku tidak sudi kalian melihatku seperti ini! Kalian mau aku menuliskan nama kalian di buku 'DEATH NOTE', hah!

" Apa-apaan ka−!" ucapanku terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan mengerikan di belakangku.

Seorang pemuda yang 1 tahun lebih tua di hadapanku, pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki aura yang hitam gelap di belakangnya kini membuatku kaku di tempat. Aku bergidik karena tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang tertutup rambut sebahunya. _'Mello? '_

" Me- Mello? Ka- Kau kenapa?" aku tertawa kaku untuk mencairkan suasana yang mencekam itu.

" MATT…" panggil Mello dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat horror. _Well_, mungkin wajahku juga terlihat sangat horror saat ini.

" I,iya…?" jawabku ragu-ragu.' _Apa salahku? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, kan? Benar,kan? Author? Kenapa kau tersenyum mencurigakan? Jangan-jangan…!'_

Peluh dan keringat dingin mengucur dengan derasnya di seluruh tubuhku. Seperti menunggu 'KEMATIAN' datang menjemputku.

" KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, YA?" kata Mello lagi-lagi dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

'_Justru kaulah yang akan membunuhku, Mells!'_

" Ha-hah?" '_bodoh! Kenapa aku tak langsung meminta maaf!'_

" KAU-… BERANINYA KAU… MELEMPARKAN PLASTIK JAHANAM ITU KE WAJAHKU! WAJAHKU JADI RUSAK SEPERTI INI!"

Aku melirik kantung plastik berisi coklat yang kulempar tadi. Plastik itu sudah jebol kerena ku lempar dengan kerasnya. '_Shit! Aku lupa kalau Mello ada di kursi itu!'_

" Eeh… bu-bukannya sudah dari awal?" '_BODOOOOOHH! MAIL JEEVAS BODOH! Apa yang telah kau lakukan!'_

" MA-IL-JEE-VAS…!" Mello memanggil nama asliku dengan penekanan-penekanan yang menakutkan. Untung saja saat itu tak ada Light, jadi aku tak akan mati terkena serangan jantung mematikan yang mampu membuatku tak bernyawa lagi dalam waktu 40 detik. Tetapi melihat keadaanku yang sekarang ini, mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk mati dalam Death Note ketimbang harus mati di tangan 'mahluk' yang lebih menyerupai dewa kematian daripada manusia di depanku ini.

" Me-Mello… tunggu dulu! Aku tak bermaksud begitu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" terangku.

" Mail Jeevas…," kali ini suara Mello lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Tapi? Justru aku mendapatkan firasat yang tak enak!

Aku memutar kepalaku dengan kaku ke arah Near, persis seperti robot yang error. Aku memasang wajah memelas padanya.

" Ne-Near… Tolong aku!" aku berbisik pada Albino itu.

..

Near hanya diam sesaat, kemudian Ia menyeringai lebar, " Ini salahmu tak menghiraukan panggilanku, Matt-san..," Ia tersenyum sinis. Terlihat dari luar bahwa dirinya dalam hati sudah terbahak-bahak melihatku seperti ini.

Aku mengangkat ujung bibirku yang berkedut-kedut, dan kembali membalikkan kepalaku pada 'monster' yang sedaritadi membuat tubuhku penuh dengan keringat dan membuat wajahku berwarna-warni.

' _ALBINO SIALAN! GOD! HELP ME!'_ jeritku histeris dalam hati.

**Matt's POV end~**

.

..

.**[Daerah stand jajanan, 20.11 p.m]**

.

Matt berjalan tanpa arah, seluruh tubuhnya memutih, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja, melainkan seluruhnya. Baju, celana, mata, googles kesayangannya, dan bahkan PSP-nya. Ia mengeluarkan aura yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'Aku lebih memilih terbang terbawa angin daripada hidup'. Tatapan Matt yang kosong dan tak bertuan, layaknya tubuh tanpa nyawa, mengikuti langkah 2 orang jenius yang berada di depannya dengan gerakan tak beraturan.

Mello berjalan paling depan dengan ekspresi yang masih mengerikan, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berjalan dengan hentakan-hentakan sepatunya dengan keras, layaknya seorang petugas PASKIBRA yang sedang mengibarkan bendera dengan khidmatnya.

Near, yang berada ditengah-tengah antara duo M itu melirik ke wajah Matt yang sudah babak belur dengan indahnya. Lagi-lagi seringaian jahatnya Ia tunjukkan tanpa dosa,Ia terkekeh puas sambil meremas gundamnya.

Apa sih yang dikatakan Mello sampai Matt seperti itu?

.

..

**Flashback On::**

" _Mail Jeevas…,"ulang Matt._

_Wajah Matt yang sudah merah-biru tak lagi bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum kaku dan memasang wajah memelas. Berharap Mello mengubah pikirannya walaupun sepertinya itu tak mungkin lagi._

" _KITA PUTUUUSSS!"_

_!_

_Matt melongo dengan sempurnanya, Ia merasa seperti ada petir bertegangan 1000000 volt yang menyambarnya langsung. Hanya gara-gara kantong plastik, hubungan yang Ia jalin selama hampir 5 tahun bersama pemuda penggila coklat ini, berakhir begitu saja? Matt menangis dengan wajah yang bodoh. Ingusnya yang tadinya hampir tak ada lagi gara-gara Ia sudah sembuh dari penyakit flu, kini mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia telah berubah menjadi debu secara perlahan dan terbawa angin._

_._

_Alasan Matt babak belur?_

_.._

_. Begini ceritanya.._

_._

_Karena Matt tak mau diperlakukan seperti itu, Ia merengek dan memegangi kaki kanan Mello sambil memohon agar mereka tidak putus. Mello yang merasa jijik, mendorong kepala Matt dengan sekuat-kuatnya. Tetapi Matt tetap bersikeras dan tak mau melepaskan pegangannya di kaki Mello. Mello mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya dengan Matt yang tergantung di kakinya. Karena tempat itu lumayan sempit dan diapit oleh 2 tembok yang berhadapan, akibatnya tubuh Matt berbenturan dengan kedua dinding itu. Adegan luar biasa itu berlangsung cukup lama, sekitar 5 menit hingga akhirnya Mello kelelahan dan tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi._

_Matt tetap tak mau lepas dan masih terus menangis, akhirnya Mello mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang kebetulan berada di samping kursi taman di sebelahnya. Untuk apa? Mello memukulkan balok itu ke wajah Matt dengan keras berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya Matt yang terkapar karena shock, kesakitan dan kehabisan air mata, melepaskan pelukannya di kaki Mello. _

**Flashback off~**

**..**

**.**

Dan jadilah keadaan Matt yang lebih mengenaskan daripada sosok L yang mirip panda sekarang ini. Near masih tetap memandangi kedua orang yang sekarang ini menjadi (mantan) pasangan itu secara bergantian, mencoba menganalisa kasus mereka agar dapat terselesaikan.

.

**Near's POV ::**

Aku cukup terhibur dengan 2 orang yang berada di dekatku ini, kelakuan mereka mampu membuatku melupakan imajinasiku dengan gundam terbaruku itu. Bahkan, Matt yang mampu bermain game 24 jam non-stop itu lupa dengan PSP-nya yang memudar. Dan Mello pun, yang biasanya tak pernah sekalipun lupa pada coklat, kini meninggalkan 5 pack coklat seharga 1 dollar yang dibeli Matt sebelumnya di kursi taman tadi.

.

_Well_, aku tahu.. ini memang salahku, tapi jika saat itu aku menjelaskannya pada Mello dan tak membuat Matt kesal denganku, mungkin kalian tidak dapat melihat adegan pertengkaran 'nista' antara suami-istri yang dahsyat itu,kan? Makanya, berterimakasihlah padaku!

.

..Hmm, aku memang sedikit merasa bersalah, tetapi ini juga bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya. Ini juga salah Matt yang begitu bodoh dalam mengatasi Mello. Tetapi aku juga ingin sedikit bertanggung jawab. Soalnya, jika mereka tetap terus seperti ini, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah melihat 2 orang yang kekanak-kanakan itu berdebat lagi.

Apa? Kenapa kalian memelototiku seperti itu? Aku tidak sejahat itu kok! Buktinya aku mau bersusah payah membuang waktuku untuk membuat mereka berbaikan, kan?

'_Tapi, bagaimana caranya?'_ Aku berpikir keras, ini pertama kalinya aku menghadapi kasus seperti ini. Aku melempar pandanganku ke sekitar tempat kami berada. Aku terfokus pada suatu tempat yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Mello dan menarik-narik baju hitamnya yang mengkilap itu, " Apa, albino sialan?" katanya masih dengan nada khasnya.

Aku menunjuk ke arah stand yang daritadi kuperhatikan, Mello mengikuti arah jariku, " Takoyaki?" ucap Mello yang kini memasang wajah heran.

Aku mengangguk pelan, " Aku mau itu, tolong belikan…," pintaku seraya meminting rambut putihku dengan jariku yang mungil.

" Kenapa aku harus membelikanmu?"

" Karena aku adalah penerus L sekarang..,"

" Tch! Aku tidak peduli!"

" Apa kau tahu? Takoyaki itu sangat enak, aku dulu pernah memakannya bersama L… L pun sangat menyukainya. Katanya, 'takoyaki bahkan jauh lebih enak dari coklat yang pernah kumakan!' takoyaki itu juga dilumuri saos coklat yang lezat. Apa kau tak ingin merasakan lelehan coklat yang nikmat di lidahmu?" terangku berbohong. Tentu saja ini hanya karanganku semata. Tak lebih.

" Be-benarkah begitu?" Mello mulai penasaran dan menelan ludahnya. _'Gotcha!'_

Aku tersenyum tipis," Iya, makanya, belikan aku, dengan begitu kau dapat menikmati takoyaki itu.."

Mello berbalik dan berjalan ke arah stand itu sambil memegangi tanganku, diikuti '_the loseless soul of Matt' _ di belakang kami_._ Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _'Kau memang bodoh, Matt.. aku saja dapat mengendalikan Mello dengan mudahnya..'_

Awalnya aku dan Mello tercengang saat melihat penjual takoyaki itu.

" ASTAGA-NAGA-MATT-JELEK-INGUSAN-BAU-KETEK-NAN-BURUK-RUPA! ARRGGH! MATA SUCIKU!" Mello menjerit histeris begitu melihat makhluk di depan kami ini. Aku pun merasa mual dan tak berdaya melihat banci jadi-jadian yang mampu membuatku insomnia itu. Mahluk (banci) itu memliki kulit yang biru, rambutnya yang jabrik, wajahnya yang penuh dempul, pipi merahnya yang entah memakai bahan kimia apa, bibir merahnya yang lebar dan tebal yang menurutku mampu mengalahkan sinar ultraman sekali pun, membuatku mual! Apalagi makhluk ini memakai 'seifuku' full colour dengan rok yang jauh di atas lututnya. Penampilannya sukses membuat seorang 'Nate River' cengo.'_Sepertinya aku butuh pernapasan buatan! Siapa yang mau menolongku?'_

" Enak saja! Kau pikir aku siapa? Apa kau begitu terpesona pada tubuh seksi seorang 'Ryuk' ini? Hah? Katakan saja!"protes makhluk itu karena melihat reaksi Mello yang berlebihan… err, menurutku siapa pun pasti beraksi begitu jika melihatnya.

'_Astaga. Apakah di sini ada yang memiliki kantung plastik kosong?'_

" Tolong-, buatkan saya-… takoyaki… sebanyak apapun..," aku dan Mello menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar lemas itu.

Pandangan Matt masih kosong, sepertinya kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Buktinya saja, Ia BERANI mendekati makhluk 'nista' itu tanpa ada perasaan apapun. Atau mungkin Matt sudah gila?

. Aku merasakan aura panas di sebelahku, milik siapa?

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Mello yang geram dan kesal. Terlihat urat nadi yang muncul di wajahnya. Kenapa Mello begitu? Aku kembali menoleh dan melihat Matt bersama makhluk 'nista' itu. _'MATT!' _aku terlonjak kaget melihat adegan di depanku. Si _'syndrome games'_ itu memegang tangan makhluk itu! _'Apa kau ingin mati muda, Matt!' _

Melihat wajah makhluk bernama 'Ryuk' itu merona karena tangannya digenggam oleh pangeran berambut merah itu, membuat Mello semakin murka dan mendesis tajam. _'Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan lagi,'_batinku.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Mello langsung mengangkat sebuah panci yang ukurannya dapat dibilang sangat besar. Tempat yang berada di dekat Mello itu dipenuhi cairan coklat yang kental. Aku tahu benda apa itu. Yang membuatku menjadi heran adalah, bagaimana Mello bisa mengangkat benda seberat itu dengan tangan kurusnya?

_Yeah_, kalian pasti tahu apa yang Mello lakukan pada benda itu. Err, boleh aku menjelaskan kronologi kejadian itu dengan slow motion? _Well_, bukannya aku berlebihan, hanya saja aku menjelaskannya dengan pelan agar kalian dapat mengerti kejadian yang berlangsung sangat dengan kilat itu.

Mello melemparkan panci itu ke arah Matt. Aku yang melihat itu langsung mengulurkan tanganku untuk menghalangi Mello, namun sia-sia. Aku terlambat, yang ada malah gundam terbaruku, yang kini menjadi favoritku, ikut terlempar bersama panci itu. Matt yang menyadari sebuah panci raksasa di tambah dengan sebuah 'gundam' yang cukup besar itu mendekatinya, tersentak dan refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. PSP kesayangannya tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya.

Meskipun Matt membuat pertahanan diri seperti itu, menurutku rasanya sia-sia saja. Panci beserta cairan berwarna coklat yang berlimpah itu menghantam Matt dengan kerasnya, disusul dengan gundam milikku yang 93 % terbuat dari bahan metal itu dengan sukses mendarat di dahi mulus Matt. Matt yang kata sebagian 'perempuan' itu berwajah paras dan menawan kini berlumuran cairan berwarna coklat kesukaan Mello. PSP-nya masih tergenggam erat. Dan robot gundamku, yang penuh cairan coklat juga tersangkut di bahu kanannya.

.

..

.dan lagi-lagi…

.

'_Ini salahku?'_

_._

**Near's POV end~**

.

**-The End-**

**A/N ::**

**Hahh… akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga.. (ʃƪ˘****˘)**

**Tapi kok, kelihatannya masih tidak ada hubungannya dengan judulnya?**

**Haruskah kuganti judulnya dengan, 'Ini salahku?' Ya sudahlah… saya tak mau tanggung jawab.., *dicekek***

**(****"****) **

**Hohoho.. maafkan saya.. jika lagi-lagi banyak typoos-nya..**

**Ceritanya memang aneh dan tak bermutu.. tapi itulah saya. .. **

**Apa kalian merasakan perubahan di chapter ini dibandingkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya?**

**..**

**Yap, anda benar! Kali ini tak ada percakapan pemain dengan sang Author,.. karena itu lah saya merasa sedikit tak puas, saya merasa kadar humornya menjadi berkurang jauh.. =w=" apa menurut kalian juga begitu?**

**.**

**Review, please?**

**Segala kritik, saran, flame akan saya terima dengan senang hati, Karena itu berarti anda sudah susah payah membaca cerita ini untuk saya!.. terima kasih.. m(_ _)m**

**Salam, Nyaaa~**

**(^W^)m**


End file.
